The Glasses
by FadedLace
Summary: Tomo finds Yomi's glasses...and worries for the worst. shoujo ai oneshot


Title: The Glasses

Disclaimer: I don't own Azumanga Daioh.

Rating: PG-13 for language

Warnings: shoujo ai (woot, my first), OMG emotionalness, maybe possibly slight Tomo OOC

Author's note: I was watching AD on compie in my room with my friends and it was playing raspberry heaven, and it was at the part where Tomo and Yomi are walking together and I was like, "Hey, you could write TomoYomi!" and they were like, "Duh." So I did! Haha!

They were Yomi's glasses. Tomo was sure of that. How many times she had stolen them, abused them, knocked them off of their owner's face. They even had a dent in the left earpiece that Tomo herself had caused. But the question was not whom they belonged to, but why they were in their current location, which was the locker room.

Well, that wasn't quite true. They were in Tomo's hands now. Safe in her hands, she added to herself. They were safe from any harm that they might endure with her, unlike where they had previously been located, on the floor. Tomo questioned over and over again how Yomi had been careless enough to leave her glasses on the school locker room floor.

And it wasn't only the carelessness, but the sheer improbability that such an event would happen. The object forgotten wasn't a pencil, or even a schoolbook. It was Yomi's pair of glasses, necessary for her sight, and, therefore, judgment. Surely she would have missed them and come back for them before Tomo had the chance to find them, after her long and tedious cleaning duty.

As Tomo continued to stare at the glass and metal object in her hands, she smiled to herself. This was the perfect opportunity to play a horrible prank on Yomi; the kind of opportunity Tomo waited for and could never find. She could do something really awful, really funny, like smear chili seed oil on the lenses so that Yomi's eyes would burn and tear, or stash them in Yukari-sensei's desk. Tomo thought of scheme after hideous scheme for a few minutes, but when she ever considered carrying them out, she suddenly lost her will for no reason at all.

Shaking off her confusedness at the odd effect, she began to wonder again about the glasses. What if Yomi hadn't left them by choice? What if something horrible had become of her, causing her glasses to fall off of her face and remain on the locker room floor? Tomo felt her stomach knot and her muscles tense. What if Yomi had been kidnapped, or even worse…?

Tomo swallowed hard as her stomach did a flip-flop. Of course that kind of thing wouldn't happen to Yomi. But still…it was best to be sure. Grabbing her schoolbag and clutching the glasses, Tomo fled the school building in the direction of Yomi's house.

Thoughts flooded Tomo's brain as the adrenaline rushed to her brain and her blood coursed through her veins. What if something had become of Yomi? She would never be able to forgive herself. Thinking of all the time she had spent with Yomi, throughout grade school, junior high, high school…nothing could happen to her now! Tomo wouldn't be able to bear it. The thought of being without Yomi sent tears to Tomo's eyes, clouding her vision, but she ran blindly ahead anyway.

And then she was on her back on the ground. She had collided with someone in her blind, frantic state. She slurred an "Excuse me," to the person as she stood to run again, determined to save Yomi for whatever fate had befallen her, but the person grabbed her hand. "Tomo?"

Tomo struggled, not paying attention to anything but her drive to save her classmate. "Let me go! I have to find her! I have to…" Tomo slowed her words to a stop as she looked up at the person clinging to her arm. The brown-haired, glasses-clad girl gave her a worried look. "Tomo, what's wrong?"

Tomo's whole body felt limp as relief flooded her and washed warmly around her. Yomi was perfectly fine. Regaining her dignity, she detached herself from the girl and stood to face her. "Er…I was looking for you because I found your glasses."

Wait…Yomi was already wearing glasses. Fuck, Tomo thought. But how could she have made a mistake? She _knew_ they were Yomi's glasses. They had to be. They couldn't be anyone else's.

However, Yomi smiled. "Oh, you found my old glasses? Thanks, but I just got new ones today!"

Tomo looked away to hide her blush and was about to say, "I knew that," when Yomi asked, "Were you crying?"

"N-n-no!" Tomo announced more harshly than she had intended. "I just had dirt in my eyes. Here. Take your smelly old glasses."

"Oh, those," Yomi laughed, apparently brushing away her worry for Tomo. "You can have them, if you want."

Tomo pretended to be disgusted, though she was really, though she wasn't sure why, overjoyed to be offered the gift from Yomi. "Ew. Why would I want them?"

Yomi blushed. "Er…well, I just thought…"

The look on Yomi's face made Tomo's breath catch in her throat, and she decided to swallow her pride this once. She blushed slightly and added, "But if you really want me to have them…I guess I wouldn't mind."

Yomi smiled. "Well, see you tomorrow in school, then?"

Tomo nodded. "Bye."

The two girls turned their backs to each other and walked away, but as soon as Yomi was out of eyeshot, Tomo jumped for joy. And, even though her vision was 20/20, the glasses seemed to make her see things just a little clearer.


End file.
